The Darkest Hour
by Jettrooper12
Summary: Lives are being ended, Hope is lost, Faith is gone, Bravery doesn't matter, Survival matters, The enemy is winning, This war is unwinable, The world has reached it Darkest Hour. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I know i know**_

_**I already have three stories going once**_

_**But i can manage..Don't worry!**_

_**Anyway i couldn't wait to start this one so here it is**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The large and sudden explosion shook the lair wildly, Making the electricity go out.

"What the hell was that?" Raph asked, Trying to find his brothers in the dark.

"Earthquake?" He heard, Couldn't match the voice to the face though.

Then another large explosion hit above them, The TV fell to the ground and sparked. Raph grabbed the couch to try and regain his balance. 'What the hell was going on?' Raph thought. He was only watching TV before a huge explosion went off above them. He heard more and more things fall next to him. He felt a rock slam down next to him, Gouging him deeply in the arm. He yelped and grabbed his bicep, Feeling the blood run down his arm and hand quickly.

"GUYS!" Raph yelled desperately trying to find his brothers.

"Raph! Raph where are you" That was easily recognizable as Leo

"Over here! I got cut pretty badly" He said

Then a explosion made Raph fall to the ground, He was in a lot of pain. His arm seared in intense pain as he tried to put weight on it. Blood just kept pouring out of the wound. He yelped and fell back to the ground. Three more explosions hit above them and made some of the ceiling fall. Raph dodged an incoming piece.

"LEO!" He called out to

"Raph I can't find you" He said

"I'm hurt real bad Leo"

Then another large explosion went off, Raph saw a sudden break in the darkness as the dojo caught fire. The candles must have fell. The little light that the fire gave off gave Raph the chance to look around. He saw Leo standing a couple feet from him, Don ran out of his lab with a fire extinguisher and worked on the flames, which grew rapidly. The pain in his arm was unbearable, He was losing a lot of blood. He suddenly felt faint for a minute.

"Leo!" Raph yelled

Leo looked directly at Raph and ran to him, "Oh god Raph!" He said examining the wound.

"I don't feel to good" Raph said

Leo quickly took a pillow from the couch and ripped it in half, He ripped it again and wrapped it around Raph's wound tightly. Then he lifted him up and set him on the couch.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo yelled over the explosions

"I don't know..Last time I saw him he was in his room" Raph got out

"Crap" He said and ran past Raph.

"You doing ok Donnie?" He asked as he past him.

"Hanging in there" He yelled back.

Suddenly two more explosions went off and shook the lair majorly. Leo was almost thrown over the edge of the railing. After regaining his balance, He ran up stairs and ran into Mikey's room.

"MIKEY!" He called out

He couldn't see past the darkness. "Damn" He said. He ran into his room, which was also hiding behind darkness. But he knew where everything was. He ran to his dresser and grabbed the flashlight, Then ran back into Mikey's room. When he turned it on, He found Mikey laying face down on the ground with a large piece of the ceiling laying next to his head.

"Oh no" He said and ran to him.

He flipped him over as another explosion rang through the streets.

"Mikey?" He said

He saw the blood dripping from his head and mouth.

"Oh my god" He said

He pushed his fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. 'Thank god' He thought as he felt soft thuds.

He picked him up and carried him downstairs. The fire was almost out by the time he got past him. He saw Don lose his balance and fall back as a explosion hit right above them, he lost his balance, dropped Mikey and they both fell to the ground. Leo looked up and saw parts of the ceiling fall to the ground. He dodged a piece as it fell right next to him. He heard Don scream. He looked over and saw a large piece of the ceiling on his foot.

"DONNIE!" He screamed, got up and ran to Don.

He lifted the rock and dropped it away from Don. He examined the leg.

"Dear god" He said

Hit foot was swollen already, Bruised very badly, Probably sprained.

"Leo...Leo in my room...In my room there's a cast" Don said

"Ok..Ok one second" Leo said, It was hard to think with all this noise.

Leo got up and ran to Mikey, He heard two explosions boom, It sounded like they were getting farther and farther. He ran, Picked up Mikey and laid him down next to Raph.

"Watch him" He told Raph.

"Mikey" He said faintly

Leo looked at the fire, Which still blazed but not as big as it was. He then ran to the stairs, "In the closet" He heard Don yell to him.

Don watched as Leo ran upstairs and to his room. Then a large explosion hit directly above them again. Leo grabbed on to the railing in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. Then he felt the second floor rumble unusually.

"No" He said

Don watched in horror as the entire second floor crumbled to piece's and fell to the first floor, Including Leo. He saw Leo hit the ground hard and lay still.

"LEO!" He called out

Leo remained motionless.

"Damn it" Don shouted.

He couldn't think with all this noise, All this commotion, What was going on up there? Everything was peaceful and quiet before all this. He looked at Raph who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

Then all too soon, Everything got really quiet. Don sat in silence as the darkness surrounded them. The fire still burning largely. Don placed both hands on the ground and tried to get up, But the agonizing pain shot up through his leg and to his whole body. He yelped and fell back down.

Raph looked left, Then right. Then he saw the flashlight and weakly reached over and picked it up. He turned it on and studied the lair. His eyes widened at the sight. The lair was a complete mess. The TV was face flat on the ground, The painting and posters hanging up were torn off. What happened. He felt more and more stable with each passing minute. But he was still weak, The amount of blood he lost was enough to fill a newborn.

"Don...Don" He said faintly

"Raph, Raph I need your help" Don said

"I'm not sure I can a lot right now"

Don yelped in pain, "My foot, I can't stand...Leo...He needs help..Just-" He winced in pain, "Just try standing"

Raph took a deep breath and stood up, He grabbed the couch for support. He flashed the light behind him and saw a worse sight, The entire second floor was now in pieces on the first floor. He saw Leo laying under some of the pieces.

He slowly walked over to him and grabbed his arm, He tried to pull him out, But he fell to the ground weakly.

"Don...Don I can't do it"

"Damn...In my lab there's a radio, Grab it and bring it out here" Don said

Raph took another deep breath and walked into Don's lab, After looking for a couple seconds, He spotted and grabbed the radio. He slowly walked back out and sat on the couch, Feeling better.

"Turn it to any news station..Find out what's going on" Don said

Raph turned it on and turned the little dial, Most of it was just static, Then he heard a large voice.

"Wait there..Go back" Don said

He turned it back and the man's voice rang through the entire lair.

"The world has had one of its worst terrorist attacks since 9/11, We are being invaded by the French and Germany and they are already on the verge of taking down New York...We are at the start of World War 3...I repeat...We are now in World War 3"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'An invasion?' Don thought, What the hell. I thought we were at peace with these guys. Why are they invading? From the sound of it, Its sounds pretty brutal up there. Don couldn't think of anything the US has done lately that would peeve off the other countries.

As the man talked on the radio, He looked around the dimly fire lit lair. He saw Leo, Barely out of the rubble. He wished he could get up and help, But his foot was in pretty bad shape. The explosions up above seemed to have stopped, Or moved from their position.

"Raph" He said

"Yeah" Raph said weakly

"You doing ok?"

"No...I don't...My head" Raph stuttered

Then his head fell back and he passed out. Dropping the radio and making it revert back to static. The flashlight rolled out of Raph's hands and slammed into the ground, Making the beam of light disappear. Now the lair only was lit by the fire.

"Raph!" Don called out, "RAPH!"

"Sh*t...Sh*t" Don said

He couldn't move, Three of his brothers were unconscious, Or dead. He moved to his stomach, Placed both hands on the floor and pulled himself on the floor. When he got close enough, He reached out to Leo and shook him.

"Leo...Leo wake up" Don said

He pushed his finger to his neck. Good. He was alive. He grabbed his bicep and pulled him out of the rubble. It wasn't easy on the ground, But he managed. Once Leo was out of the rubble, He turned around and crawled over to the couch.

Then a large boom made him stop .

"Not again" He said

Then another one hit and made the lair shake. More and more stuff fell from the ceiling. Don tried to crawl away. He managed to escape a large piece that landed next to him. As he reached out to pull himself, Another large explosion erupted away from their position, Making dust fall on Don. He looked over at the fire as it got smaller and smaller. Then turn to nothing but a speck of ash, Leaving Don in pure darkness.

Don froze, Not knowing what to do. He was surrounded by complete darkness. He laid on the ground. Foot throbbing in pain, Surrounded by pieces of the ceiling, In complete darkness. Don reached out his hands and pulled himself to whatever direction he was going to.

He felt the sweat drip from his neck, He didn't know what part of the lair he was in, He didn't know if without any help his brothers could die. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Out of all his brothers, Don hated the being in the dark. Funny, He thought Mikey would be more afraid, But tell the truth Don hated it more than anyone.

His skin crawled at the sound of people screaming above, Now that the fire was down it became a lot more quieter. He heard everything that happened above them. There were people screaming, Guns being fired. He heard someone yell in germen.

" Holen Sie sich auf den Boden du Schwein" The german yelled

Luckily, Don was able to understand german.

"Get on the floor you pig" Was what he said

Then Don heard another gunshot. Whatever was going on up there, They were safe up here. Then it got silent again, Chills went down his spine at the sudden stop of noise. The radio continued to static but it wasn't enough to stop the slience. Don looked around despretaly for any light. Then he remembered Raph's flashlight.

"The flashlight" He said to himself

'Raph dropped it by the radio' He thought.

He pinpointed the exact direction of the static and began to follow it. He pulled his way closer and closer to the radio. As he pulled again, His foot was caught under a piece of ceiling and as he pulled himself, It jerked painfully. He stopped and screamed in agony, The pain reached all the way up to his chest. He stopped and gritted his teeth, Hoping the pain will go away soon.

He couldn't go any farther, The pain was stopping him. He just laid on the cold hard ground, Hoping that one of his brothers would wake up soon and we will be together again. But they were all knocked out cold, And he was alone for the time being.

...

He didn't even know how much time has passed, Felt like somewhere between a hour or something. An hour...Laying here in pain and darkness. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or not. The pain grew in his foot, It just wouldn't go away. It wouldn't even lessen just a little. It felt like the energy has been taken away from him. Like he was carrying tons on bricks on his back.

The static still continued, Sounded like it was well away from him. He couldn't even reach it if he tried. He realized that his eyes were closed, When he opened them, Nothing changed. It was the same amount of darkness.

Then he heard a grunt, He jerked his head up. "Hello?" he said weakly.

There was no response.

He heard the sound of something moving, Then tiny mutters.

He tired to say something else, But the depleted energy refrained him to. He just listened.

Don closed his eyes due to the sudden brightness. It hit him in the face like a bat.

"Don" He heard weakly

Don tried to see past the dark to see who it was. The light got closer and closer till it moved to the ground. He felt hands on his plastron. He squinted in the dark, The only thing he could make out was the orange mask.

"Mikey" Don said

"Don...Are you ok? What the hell happened" He asked

"Later...Help me" Don said

Mikey picked him up, He yelped at the pain in his leg. Mikey carried him and set him on the couch, Don was instantly taken with the comfort.

"Don are you ok?" Mikey asked

"Don't worry about me, are you ok?"

"My head is killing me...I don't remember anything that happened, The last thing I remember was waking up in the morning, Then eating breakfast, Then after that it's all fuzzy"

"I think Leo said that you were hit pretty hard on the head, You probably have a concussion" Don said

"Where is Leo and Raph" Mikey asked

"Raph's right here" Don said

Mikey beamed the light on Raph, His skin was really pale, He was soaked in sweat. "Jesus...What happened to him?"

Don looked on his arm and saw blood continued to run down, Leo didn't tie the fabric tight enough, He was still losing blood. Don reached over, Untied it and tied it again, Tighter.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked

"He unconscious over there" Don said pointed behind him

Mikey grabbed the flashlight and stood up, He walked over toward Leo.

"Holy hell...What the hell happened to the second floor" Mikey said

"Were are being invaded" Don said

"Invaded?" Mikey said as he grabbed Leo and dragged him to the front of the couch.

"The man on the radio said that we were being invaded by Germany and France"

"Wait...Aren't they with us though?" Mikey asked

"They're suppose to be...I guess there was a change of heart" Don said

"Where's the radio?" Mikey asked

"Raph dropped it"

Mikey looked on the floor near Raph and picked up the radio, He turned the frequency until the man's voice was clear again.

"I've just been updated...Germany and France aren't alone...Dear god...There have-There have been reports of the Chinese and Korean army invading the US through Texas...Russians have been reported invading through California, They have sent airplanes and have been dropping bombs all over the place"

"What?" Mikey said

"We are being invaded on all sides of the world, Germany invaded through Maine, France invaded through Virginia. The US is being attacked by four different countries"

"Oh my god" Don said quietly

"Jesus Christ...I've just been updated that..The White house has been taken over and the President has been killed...This is..." Sobs can be heard over the radio, "What have we done to deserve this...I thought we had a peace treaty...What happened" The sobs continue, "God help us all"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey turned off the radio, unable to believe what he heard. Four different countries? What did we do? Mikey remembered Don telling him that we had some sort of peace treaty with them? None of this makes sense. He looked over at Don, who had the same confused and scared face. He set the radio down, stood up, and paced.

"What are we going to do Donnie?"

Don sat in silence, unable to speak. "I don't know" He finally said

Mikey rested his head in his hand.

"Mikey…In my lab…There should be a crutch somewhere, Could you grab that and the bandages" Don said

Mikey nodded and shined the flashlight toward his lab, The whole lair looked very unfamiliar. But he spotted his lab and walked into it. The whole lab was buried in rubble and pieces of the ceiling. He dug through as best as he could, He found where his computer use to be and found the bandages, But he couldn't find the crutch. He sighed and returned to Don.

"What are we going to do about Leo and Raph" Mikey asked as he wrapped Don's swollen and fractured foot.

"Raph should wake up on his own, But I don't know what's wrong with Leo, I'll have to examine him when you're done" Don said

"Are we going to go up and see what happened" Mikey asked

"I was hoping we don't have to, But we can't stay down here, So we might have to" Don said

"Well I hope they wake up soon"

"They are, now help me over to Leo" Don said

Mikey wrapped his arms around Don's shoulders and supported him to Leo.

...

"Huh?"

Mikey flashed the beam of light in the direction of the noise, he saw Raph blink and look around.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled and ran to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mikey…You're ok" Raph said weakly

"Raph..Are you ok?" Don asked looking up from Leo

"I've been better" He said sounding on the verge of fainting

Raph's head pounded as though his brain were on the verge of melting. He held in his head and breathed slowly.

"I need some water" He said

Mikey flashed the light toward the kitchen.

"Mikey I need the light" Don said as he looked over Leo

Mikey gave Don the flashlight and headed in the dark toward the kitchen. He hated the dark, ever since he was a kid, there had been nothing more scarier than the dark. He could tell he was in the kitchen, the only source of light was from the flashlight in the other room. He reached out his hand and tried to feel for anything that was near. His knee bumped into the table painfully.

"Oww" He said rubbing his knee

"What?" Don asked

"Nothing"

'Ok the table's here…The fridge is over there' He thought, estimating where the fridge might be. He let go of the table and reached out for the fridge. After inching closer and closer, He felt the fridge handle then moved his hands down to the counter. He followed it all the way to the sink and felt around for a cup. Once he found one he filled it up with cold water and followed the beam of light that was seen In the other room.

"Here" He said giving Raph the water

Raph took it and chugged it down instantly, when there was no more water, he gave it back to Mikey and he set it on the floor.

"How's Leo?" Raph asked

"He's alive, Just hit his head pretty hard"

"When will he wake up?" Mikey asked

"I don't know..It depends, but here's what I'm worried about" Don pointing the beam of light to Leo's leg, where a nasty looking gash appeared.

"If we don't get him antibiotics, It will get infected" He said, "There lies the other problem…We don't have antibiotics"

"What are you saying?" Raph said

"One of us needs to go topside and get some" Don and Raph looked at Mikey

"Whoa whoa wait why me?"

"Because I can't walk by myself and Raph could pass out again if he pushes himself to hard" Don said

"But alone?"

"Mikey…I'm sorry…I hate to do this…But it's for Leo" Don said

"If I weren't on the verge of passin out then I would go with ya" Raph said

Mikey sighed and stood up, "I'm going to need the flashlight"

"And leave us down here in the dark?" Raph said

"It's for Leo" Mikey said

"There should be candles in the dojo" Don said as he gave Mikey the flashlight

Mikey walked into the destroyed dojo and spotted the candles, he grabbed the full rack and carried it into the main room. Once he lit every one of them, The room was lit enough to see how jacked up it was. Mikey walked to the door.

"Wish me luck" He said

He pushed the door open and walked out into the tunnel. There was pieces of rock everywhere, he was half hoping that the ladder would be blocked so he didn't have to go up. What was he going to do if he ran into a soldier, he didn't assume they would take a giant turtle to kindly. Maybe he could tell them that he was attacking the US to, just so they would leave him alone. If It came down to it, it might work.

He turned the corner and held the flashlight tightly in his hands. He saw the ladder unblocked.

'Damn it' He thought

He slowly walked to the ladder and wrapped his hand around a rung. He looked up and took a deep breath, placed one foot on a rung and pushed up. He placed his hand on the sewer lid and forced it up and onto the road. Then he poked his head out of the sewer hole and stared horrified at what his world had come to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark sky, smoke everywhere, dead bodies everywhere, buildings on fire, but the coast was clear of soldiers. Mikey guessed that was an upside. He crawled out and slid the lid back on the hole. He stood motionless and looked around, examining the stores. This was a disaster, there were poor people laying everywhere. He walked down the street, glancing at the bodies as he passed. His heart grew harder as he slowly walked passed each dead body.

Then a chilling noise hit his ears.

"h-he-help"

Mikey froze, looking toward the direction of the sound. Through the smoke and ash, he saw a man, sprawled out on the ground, arm torn out of its socket, legs mutilated.

"Oh god" Mikey said, then ran to his side, "Oh god..Sir…Sir are you alright", Mikey lifted the man's head and rested it in his knee.

The man looked up at Mikey's face and stared with a look of complete horror on his face.

"W-wha…"

"No no I'm here to help you" Mikey said

Then he heard a noise behind him, he quickly looked behind him and saw four figures emerging from the smoke, He heard gun shots in the distance.

"Oh no" He said

He quickly looked around and saw an alley, "Come on we need to get out of sight"

"Wh-what are you" The man stuttered

"There's no time sir..we need to-" Mikey tried to pull him into the alley, The man pushed him away.

"St- stay away from me you…you monster" The man said

"Sir I'm trying to help you"

"Stay away…stay away from me…Stay away" The man tried to crawl away from him

Mikey looked at the street and saw even more figures emerging.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to the man

He quickly shot up and ran into the alley, taking cover behind a dumpster. He stayed behind in the dark, when he peeked around the corner, there were several soldiers In sight. Mikey froze in fear, his eyes guided themselves back to the helpless man. His face still stricken with horror.

"Prüfen Sie, ob Anzeichen von Leben, tötet jeden Überlebenden" Mikey heard, He didn't understand German, He never liked that language, no matter how they sounded they always sounded so angry, it always scared Mikey. Now it scared him even more.

He heard a gunshot, then another. He saw the soldiers approaching the helpless man, the soldier pointed his gun at the man's head.

Mikey quickly moved back behind the dumpster and covered his mouth, not wanting them to hear him let out a soft sob. A gunshot rang through the streets and Mikey felt a tear run down his cheek. He let a quick whimper and slowly peeked his head over the corner.

His stomach dropped, his heart hammered in his stomach several times faster than normal.

The soldier slowly stepped closer and closer to him.

Mikey immediately maneuvered back behind the dumpster, covering his mouth and trying to refrain from breaking down. The footsteps grew closer and closer. Mikey felt his hand shake, he couldn't think straight. He tried to move inch by inch into the dark, but it wasn't enough.

He let out tiny whimpers which made his body shake even more. His eyes widened when a gun slowly came into sight from the dumpster.

"VON MARTIN"

Mikey heart stopped. Breath's became short, sharp heaves.

"Lass uns gehen, gibt es nichts zurück da"

The footsteps grew softer and softer, then disappeared. Mikey sat motionless, mouth covered, shell up against the dumpster, heart not knowing to stop or keep beating. He let out a deep exhale and slowly uncovered his mouth, hearing for the first time how loud his whimpering was. His stomach knotted, he quickly looked down and vomited, he then spat out the remains and wiped his mouth. He slowly peeked around the corner, seeing no signs of soldiers. He grabbed the dumpster and lifted himself to his feet, stumbled a little due to the numbness.

He leaned against the wall and caught his breath, returning his breathing to its normal patterns. He looked at the street and saw the man he tried to help, face down in the ground, a bullet hole in his head.

"Oh god" He said quietly

He slowly stumbled to the body and leaned on the wall near him.

"I'm so sorry dude" He said

He looked up toward the streets. The soldier should be far enough for Mikey to look for Leo's medicine. He fought off the numbness and began walking down the street. He couldn't get the sound of that gun shot out of his head, that poor guy, just laying there, pleading for mercy, then to die that cruelly.

He came across a pharmacy, his stomach jumped as he quickly ran inside. He ran to the doors and saw they were smashed to pieces. He poked his head inside and looked around for any signs of life. He stepped inside and slowly walked to the counter, looked over and saw the cashier, bullets all over his body. He quickly looked away and held his stomach, trying to keep himself from vomiting again.

He looked at the sign's that labeled what was in the aisle, aisle number 4-antibotics. He quickly walked toward the aisle and turned into it. He looked at the shelves and tried to find antibiotics. He breathed in relief when he found the whole shelf filled with antibiotics and bandages. He looked around and grabbed a nearby satchel. He filled it with antibiotics and bandages, Don might need them. Once the bag was filled he closed the satchel and headed out of the aisles.

A large bang made him fall against the shelf and to the floor. He quickly looked around, ears ringing painfully and vision blurred. He felt around his body and felt for any pain or wounds. He found nothing and the ringing in his ears slowly dimmed. He looked toward the front of the store and saw three figures standing by the door.

"Oh no" He said as he quickly and stealthy ran out of the aisle and toward the back of the store. He turned into a aisle and rubbed his ears, the ringing had gone and he heard German voices. He peeked around the corner and saw three more enter the store, two of them were where Mikey was originally at.

They knew he was in the store.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I will only say this once more. I don't mean to offend anyone with this story, I didn't write this story just to bash on the other countries. I have no problems with the other countries, i love all the other countries, i just picked it for story reasons. And as you might have seen i don't know German, so i use Google translator, so I'm sorry if my Germans isn't correct. Again i don't mean to offend anyone. -Jet**_

_**With that said**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Mikey peeked through the shelves and saw three soldiers coming his way. He quickly sank to the ground, "Sh*t sh*t sh*t" He said. He quickly but quietly crawled to the other aisle and hid behind the other shelves. He quickly thought of something to do, he couldn't get up and fight them. These are trained soldiers holding guns, they could kill Mikey in a instant. Ok…Not a good thing to think about now.

He looked through the shelves, he saw three soldiers coming down the middle, looking in every aisle they pass. Mikey looked around to the back, there should be a door. There has to be. He could just slip out the back, but in doing so, they would see him. But he would already have escaped, he would just have to worry about out running them.

So his plans were stay here and die, or try his luck with the door and maybe die. He would take maybe die over die any day. He looked through the shelves, they were about two rows down. Mikey moved to get a look at how many there were. He shifted to the right, he felt something lightly hit his arm. He looked and saw a glass container of cotton balls fall off the shelf. He desperately reached out his hand to grab it, but it ticked his finger and continued to fall. He watched it in slow motion, as it smashed into a million of pieces. He heard the soldiers stop and talk. Now or never.

He took a deep breath and bolted out of the aisle and down to the back. He heard the soldiers yell, then opened fire. Mikey yelped and sprinted faster down to the back. Once he made it back there, he took cover behind a shelf and looked for a door. His heart sank when he saw that one wasn't there.

"You've got to be kidding me" He said

Mikey heard the soldiers stop firing and yell something, he guessed commanding orders. Then footsteps started making their way toward Mikey.

'What do I do what do I do what do I do' He thought

His thought got cut short when a German soldier appeared in his peripheral's. He panicked, not knowing what else to do. He jumped up, grabbed the soldiers collar and sent his foot up to his face. Then he threw him into the wall, head first. The soldier landed on the ground in a ragdoll like form. Mikey couldn't believe what he just did, it was all sheer luck.

Mikey looked at the probably unconscious soldier.

'That's what you get for messing with the battle nexus champion' Mikey thought

Then he heard the soldiers begin to yell something. Mikey started panicking again. He looked around for anything that could help him. Then his eyes caught onto the gun the soldier had dropped. He stared at it in complete amazement, he's never seen one up close before. He wrapped his hand around the grip and picked it up. It was a lot heavier than he expected. He held it in the correct form and looked down his sights.

The soldiers continued to yell stuff, but he was to amazed by this gun. This gun was his ticket out of here. He knew how to use it, that's one thing he learned for video games of course. All you need to do is point and shoot…easy. He held a firm grip on the gun and took a deep breath.

He moved out of cover, pointed his gun down the middle where the soldiers stood. Then he pushed his finger down on the trigger, but nothing came out. He clicked it a few more times. Nothing. He quickly moved back behind cover, thank god the soldier didn't see him.

He examined the gun, not knowing why it isn't shooting. Was it out of ammo? He looked everywhere on the gun, then saw a little switch labeled 'Safety' and the switch pointed to the on.

Duhhh…The safety was on.

Mikey nodded his head and switched it off.

'Ok..now let's do this' He thought

He moved from behind cover and pointed his gun down the middle. He saw two soldiers look at him. He pushed on the trigger and the gun began unloading its bullets into the soldiers. When the gun fired the first bullet, he instantly felt a intense pain in his bicep and the gun seemed to have almost flew out of his hands. Ok maybe this was a bit harder than expected. He fixed his form, held the gun tighter and continued firing, not really knowing where he shooting or what he's shooting.

After a moment of feeling almost immortal, the loud noises stopped, but he still held the trigger down. He opened one eye and saw that his gun wasn't shooting anything. He's probably out of ammo now. He moved his gun down and examined the store, there were bullet holes everywhere. But all six soldiers laid on the ground, blood coming from there chest.

He did it.

But even though he did do it, he still felt a surge of guilt. He actually killed someone, even though they were trying to kill him. He still felt guilty. He threw the gun down and examined his now throbbing bicep, he saw a bruise starting to appear. That gun really has a kick to it.

He walked toward the front, trying not to step on the soldiers bodies. Then as he almost made it to the front, a soldier on the ground moved slightly. Mikey froze in fear. The solider moved to the left and pointed his pistol at Mikey. Then fired it. The solider saw as the turtle stood for a second, then fell back to the ground.

The soldier looked around for bit and then stood up. He winced in pain when he stood on his leg. He examined the bullet hole that showed on his leg. He ignored the pain and checked on the rest of his team.

"Damnit…There dead" He said in German

Then he looked at the turtle that laid on the ground near him. He stood up and walked toward him, he looked down at him and saw his eyes staring into nothingness.

"I hope you burn in hell for what you have done" The solider said in German.

He looked away and heard another solider cough.

"Who was that" He yelled in German

He saw a solider lift his hand.

He let out a sigh in relief and walked toward him, a large bang rang through the store. The soldier stopped, turned around and saw the turtle. Sitting up and pointing a pistol at him. The solider looked down and saw a bullet hole in his chest. He coughed out, then fell to the ground.

Mikey dropped the gun and held his shoulder in pain. He stood up and looked around, he saw the soldier who was still moving. He just decided that he should get out and stay out. He quickly walked past the soldiers and to the door. Then he stopped, turned around and picked up a machine gun from one of the soldier. He might need this. He went thought all the soldiers and grabbed their ammunition and stuck it in the bag.

He looked in his bag, he saw the ammunition and the medicine, oh jeez. He forgot that he needed to hurry. His brothers where probably worried sick about him. Wait until they hear that he killed his first soldier.

He held the gun tight in his hand and stepped out of the door. The first this he heard was a German soldier yelling. He looked over at the direction and saw a whole bunch of soldiers crowding around two tanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mikey stared in complete shock and horror at the crowd of soldiers and the two tanks. It took him a minute or two to realize that they were shooting their guns. But they weren't at him, He looked at the direction of where they were shooting and his jaw dropped even more. A huge crowd of easily recognizable American soldiers were shooting at the German soldiers.

Mikey panicked and jumped behind a car, dropping the gun next to him and covering his ears. His shoulder increased in pain, but he ignored the pain and screamed as the bullets flew through the air of what once was a great city. The tank continued unloading as many explosions as it could. He closed his eyes and thought, 'Maybe if I stay here out of sight, this fight would pass by and I could walk freely'.

Mikey felt someone fall next to him, he jumped in shock and stared at the American soldier who was catching his breath and reloading his gun. He felt a twinge of pain travel through his body from the bullet wound. He hasn't said anything about Mikey, Must not have seen him.

"What are you waiting around for soldier" The man yelled

"Uhh..I" Mikey stuttered

The tank shot a bullet right above them, making the ground shake.

"Grab you're fu*king nuts and help us out here" The soldier yelled

Then he stood up and joined the fight, Weird. That whole conversation, the soldier didn't look at him once. Weird.

Mikey took his words into consideration, tightly held the gun, turned the safety off, took a deep breath and pointed his gun at the German soldiers, and opened fired. He had the advantage of not really being known he was there. He saw that he took down probably four soldiers, he crouched back down and caught his breath.

He looked at the gun, feeling strength pulse through him. He looked up, pointed his gun at a German soldier, and fired the gun once, hitting him directly in the jaw. He pointed to another and fired, hitting his square in the neck. He fired again and killed two soldiers with one bullet. Mikey crouched back down behind the car, surprised at what he had done. He never knew his accuracy was that good. He killed four soldiers with three bullets.

Maybe something about being the most agile and acrobatic of the group made Mikey a accurate shooter. The group.

"Crap" He said

He kept forgetting about his brothers, They're probably worried sick, and Mikey is the only one that could help Leo and he was taking his sweet time.

He took a deep breath, held the gun firmly in hand, and sprinted down the sidewalk, dodging bullets left and right. A bomb went off in Mikey's shoulder as he was unexpectedly tackled into a dark alley way. He hit the ground hard and stared up at the dimly lit sky, then the barrel of gun came into Mikey's view, aiming right at his head.

"What are you" He heard

Mikey looked at the man holding the gun, it was a American Soldier, eyes staring in fear.

"Speak!" The soldier said

"I need to get to my brothers" Mikey sputtered out

"What are you?" The solider said louder

Mikey's temper rose out of nowhere "Dude, right now that's not the most important thing to be worrying about…You have to worry about protecting our country and I have to worry about saving my brother's life" He shouted

The tank fired another bullet at a building. Making the ground shake.

The solider looked at Mikey, still pointing the gun at his head, "What are you doing with a gun?"

"Dude get back out there and fight" Mikey yelled

Then Mikey heard four very loud gunshots. He squinted his eyes and looked down at his chest, seeing he is unharmed. He looked back up at the soldier who had disappeared, then it caught Mikey's eye. The soldier was laying dead right next to Mikey. And a German soldier stood where the American stood.

Mikey fumbled with his gun and pointed his gun at the soldier. They stood there, staring at each other, guns pointed at each other. Then a flash of light took Mikey by surprise. He realized that the Germans gun had a attached flashlight. He tried to get a look at the soldiers face. Once he caught a view of his face, he saw that the solider stared with eyes wide and jaw open.

Now or never.

Mikey fired the gun at the soldier and he saw the soldier fall limply to the ground. He had no time to spare, he jumped up and looked down the familiar alley.

"I'm almost there bro's, just hang out" Mikey said to himself

Mikey began sprinting down the alley, turned right and saw the sewer lid. He sprinted to it, opened it and jumped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mikey dropped down into the dark underground, he looked around for a moment. He couldn't see a thing, he squinted his eyes in a desperate attempt at sight. But nothing. He reached in his belt for the flashlight, but he felt nothing.

"Damn" He cursed to himself

It must have slipped out when he was out there. He sighed and felt around for the wall, he touched it and began to walk along the wall. Feeling the cold and dirty water on his feet, the light from up above soon died down, then disappeared. He cursed to himself again.

He hated the dark, it made him feel like there was someone following him or like he was walking right into a trap. He could walk right into a bear trap and he wouldn't have known it came. Hell he could be walking the complete opposite way, and he wouldn't know.

His head began to throb, he reached up and rubbed it, discovering a huge and nasty bump. He quickly stopped rubbing it and slightly shivered. He hated when he has noticeable wounds, like when he was skateboarding and he broke his wrist, there was a bump and whenever he looked at it, it gave him the chills.

He continued to walk down the dark tunnel, not knowing where he was going or if he was going to right way. He shook his head, things took a turn for the worst in less than three seconds. He tried to remember what he did before he woke up in this world.

…

"This just in, American soldiers have been sent to the area's where there is more action. The American military is currently at war with German soldiers in the New York area, while the soldiers are moving toward the California area where the Russians are currently, and the Texas area where Chinese and Korean are currently at"

Don flipped off the radio and rubbed his eyes. Another explosion went off up above, shaking the lair.

"Where's Mikey" Raph said impatiently

"I don't know Raph…As you can hear their up there fighting, Mikey probably had to take shelter somewhere" Don said

"Well what about Leo" Raph asked

Don sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Time can only tell"

"Screw this" Raph said, "I'm going out there to look for Mikey"

"Are you crazy?" Don said, "Neither of us are in any condition to go out there, you're on the verge of passing out again"

"I'll take my chances" Raph said trying to stand up

"I already have two brothers I'm worried about, I don't need you to worry about" Don said

Raph sighed.

"Mikey's fine…Leo's fine" Don said

"I hope you're right" Raph said, shifting his position on the couch

Don looked down at Leo, sighed and looked up, "I do too"

…

Mikey felt a sharp pain on his foot and he jumped back, he lifted his foot up and felt on the bottom, he couldn't tell if his foot was bleeding, it was already soaked with dirty water. But he felt a large gash on the bottom of his foot, which was bad. If he doesn't hurry, the water would get in his wound and it would get infected. He reached his foot out and felt the ground in front of him. There was broken glass everywhere.

"Great" He said, walking for what felt like forever and now he had to turn back.

He turned around and tried to walk on his foot, it was ok enough to walk on. Then a large bang took him by surprise and the tunnel shook majorly, he began to lose his balance, his hands shot out for anything to grab on as he fell back ward. Then he hit the ground hard, feeling a agonizing pain shoot up from the legs through his whole body.

He screamed out in pain, feeling excruciating pain in his legs and upper arm. He reached out his arms toward the wall and felt a pipe emerging from the wall. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, hopefully the pipe didn't break and he would fall back on the glass again. He managed to get to his feet, he stood motionless in pain he reached around and felt the back of his legs, glass stuck in it.

"God damn it" He said in pain

Should he pull them out? There was really no other choice. He braced himself, got a firm grip on the piece of glass. Gritted his teeth and plucked it out. He grunted in pain and dropped the glass to the floor, reached father and grabbed another, he braced himself, then pulled it out. He dropped it and softly waved his hand around his legs to see how much glass was left.

"Four pieces…four more pieces Mikey" He said to himself

He grabbed another, braced, and pulled it out.

"Ok ok…Three more…Come on Mikey" He got a firm grip of the third piece, "Come on" he said, then plucked it out. Yelping in pain.

He quickly grabbed the second one and forced it out. He felt sweat roll down his face.

"Last one..Last one"

He grabbed it.

"Damn this one's big" He said

He didn't know why, but he began pulling it very slowly. He stopped suddenly and screamed in pain. It was stuck up in there, and as he pulled it out more, his skin tore even more.

He closed his eyes, grasped the glass, and quickly tore it out. He stopped and knelt to the ground in pain, it wasn't fully out yet. One more good tug and it would be out. He leaned up against the wall and grunted it pain.

"Raph!...Leo!...Don!..Someone please help" He pleaded

He reached behind him and felt his shell, The many glass shards that stuck out. Thank god he was a turtle, he would have easily been dead…or at least in a hell of a lot more pain. Then the thought hit him, if he didn't find his brothers soon, there is a chance he could die down here, and Leo would die without the medicine.

"No" He said

He grabbed the glass shard and ripped it out of his skin, grunted, and lifted himself to his feet. He stood for a second, then began walking the opposite way, ignoring the intense pain.

Although he was in a lot of pain, he was going to get to his brothers, and he was going to see this through. No matter what it takes, Mikey will make sure they will survive this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don held his ankle in pain, the pain was almost unbearable, even with the bandage. He couldn't even move his toe without sending a shock of pain through his whole body. He gritted his teeth as he sat waiting for the new pain that grew to die down.

"You ok?" Raph asked

"No"

"If Mikey would hurry the hell up" Raph said

"Do you hear what's going on up there" Don said

"It died down awhile ago" Raph said

"Yeah…But who knows…The sewer could be damaged and he needed to find another route" Don said, hoping that wasn't the case. He knew how much Mikey hated the dark, and he knew how dark the sewers could get.

…

"Let me check my problems

1. I'm lost in a sewer

2. It's darker then dark

3. Leo could be dead

4. The world is going to hell

5. I'TS DARK" He said to himself, trying to pass time

He limped down the dark sewer, feeling the pain in his legs grow larger. He stopped every once in a while to try and lessen the pain, but when he started walking again, it just came back. He even felt the gash on his foot swish through the dirty water. It was clear that his foot would get infected, just more the reason to hurry the hell up.

He tried to quicken his pace, but he just ended up running really awkwardly then stopping. He actually had to laugh at himself at that one. He knew if Raph had seen that then he would never hear the end on it.

He shook of the embarrassing moment and kept on walking. Thinking of nothing but Leo and the what's happening to the world above him. He wondered what Don and Raph were doing, Where they passed out? Probably not, all Raph needed was time and Don didn't look like he was in that much pain, Well Mikey thought his foot looked like a mangled meatloaf but he didn't seem to be in a whole bunch of pain. Mikey shivered at the thought of Leo severing the three of them the mangled meatloaf he had in his head. Gross, He just may never eat meatloaf again.

Then a sudden sound made him freeze, he slowly turned his head around to look behind him. Nothing. He knew that there could be someone standing an inch away, but he wouldn't see them because of how dark it was.

"Hello?" He said

A large explosion went off right above him, he jumped so hard he felt his lunch come back up. He swallowed it back, sighed and continued walking. It was harder than Mikey expected to ignore the loud gunshots and explosions ring out. But he just gritted his teeth and continued to walk.

A swift incline of the ground made him fall to the ground. Then he unexpectedly felt himself begin to slide, he reached out his hand and managed to grab onto a brick, holding himself up.

"God damn it" He said as he felt his hand begin to slip

…

Raph could feel his sense's getting back to normal, he couldn't see his skin to see if it was getting back to its normal color, but he felt normal enough to stand. He placed both feet on the floor and pushed himself up.

"Raph" Don said

"I'm fine" He said, stretching, "Whoa" He said regaining his balance with the couch

"Careful" Don said

"I got it" He said

Raph stood in silence for a second, then thought of an idea. He didn't know why he didn't think about this eariler, Mikey could have still been here.

"What is it that Leo needs?" Raph asked

"Uhmm…Painkillers..disinfectants…bandages" Don said

"Ok…I can get you the painkiller and disinfectants" Raph said

"Wait…what?"

"I can get those things for you" Raph said again

"You're not going up there becau-" Don started

"No…I have them in my room' Raph said

This took Don by surprise, "What?"

Raph sighed" I…have…them…in-"

"No no I heard you…Why do you have painkillers and disinfectants in you're room" Don asked sharply

"Well sometimes when I go out, you know, I get hurt…and instead of coming home to make you bandage it and get a Leo lecture, I go to my room and do it myself, minus the Leo lecture" Raph said

"And…Why didn't you tell us this when you volunteer Mikey" Don asked

"If I remember correctly you volunteered him to so I wouldn't be talking…and I was so out of it then I couldn't ever remember what I was saying" Raph said

Don sighed, "So how are you going to get into your room?"

…

Mikey tried his hardest to keep a tight grip on the brick, but with the deep incline and the buckets of water pouring on him. It wasn't easy. He gritted his teeth and held on by his fingers, then in moments time, he began to slide with the water. Reaching out his hand for anything to grab on, but nothing was near and he continued to slide as fast as a bullet.

He screamed and flailed around in the water. He couldn't hear anything except the gallons of water sliding near him. As it continued slide, and sliding, and sliding, it never seemed to end.

…

Raph looked up at what use to be the second floor, wondering how he could get up there. He rubbed his chin and thought about it.

"Maybe I could…hmm" He thought about just trying to climb, but it wouldn't work.

"My sais" He said, looking around, wondering where he put them

"Where did you put them?" Don asked

"God I don't even remember…that blast could have moved them anywhere" Raph said

Don sighed in anger.

"Don't worry…I'll find them.

…

Mikey finally felt the level ground, rolled for a bit, then came to a complete stop. He laid still and allowed the water to flow right by him, staring into complete darkness. He felt some splash on his face, which made him snap out of his trance, he looked up and saw dark, but felt the water roared past him. He must have slide at least five stories, now he was a lot farther away from the lair…and Don..and Raph…and Leo.

"Just my luck"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Damnit, I can't see a damn thing" Raph said, "That candle doesn't work at all"

"You have to keep looking Raph, we need those medicines" Don said

"Well I don't see you helping" Raph yelled

"I don't for see me being much help" Don responded pointing to his foot

Raph reached his hand in a tight space and felt around, he gasped.

"Did you find them?" Don asked

"No…But I found this" Raph held out a single shuko spike

"Can you find the other" Don asked

Raph reached his hand back into the cramp space, "Damn…I don't feel it"

"Then it will have to do" Don said

Raph sighed, looking at the shuko spike. He slipped it on and walked toward the wall.

"Put the spike on the hand that's not wounded" Don said, "If you put more pressure on that hand, it will never heal" Don said

Raph grunted, switched hands and positioned himself at the wall.

…

Mikey shivered, he pressed his hand against his soaked skin, feeling the icy sensation run up his arm. He shivered again.

"God..I'm so..cold" He said, teeth chattering

He couldn't see much, except for the outline of the tunnel, but a couple feet down, his sight drowned out in darkness.

"Don't know where I'm going…Don't know where I am" Mikey said shivering

He stumbled along the dark tunnel, he would have tried calling them, but he lost his shell cell as he rolled down the large water slide, which he would have thought was fun, but under the circumstances, it was worse.

He ran his hand across the wall, leading him down the tunnel and also supporting himself. His muscle's kind of numbed, which made the pain from his legs stopped. But the bottom of his foot was what was making him uneasy. He was sure this water was filthy, and it was getting inside and surely causing infections. He couldn't hurry, he was in to mush pain. He must have pulled something on his way down, his arm was throbbing and his head shouted in pain.

He stopped, leaned against the wall and slid down to his rear. Holding his head in his hand. He didn't know how to get back up to his brothers, he didn't know If his brothers were even ok. Raph could have passed out again and Don would be stuck. And Leo could even be dead. None of this was making him feel any better.

He looked up toward the dark tunnel, thinking he heard a voice. After a couple minutes of staring into the darkness, he looked back down at his hands. Seeing only the outline of them.

He sighed.

…

Raph forced his hand into the wall, testing the wall.

"Ok…It should be sturdy enough" Raph said

"Well I don't mean to be a bother but you need to get up there, Leo doesn't have much more time" Don said

Raph looked at the door, hoping that Mikey would walk in and have the medicines. He sighed, took the spike out of the wall and stuck it in higher. He lifted his foot and felt for something to step on. When he found a exposed brick, he pushed himself up and reached out his hand for the wall. There wasn't anything to grip on so he tried to hold himself up as best as he could.

He stayed in that position for a couple minutes, thinking about how he could do this. The wall crumbled and he fell to the ground, he grunted in pain.

"Raph! You ok?" Don yelled

"Yep…Yeah" He said quickly

"There has to be a way up" Don said

Raph grunted, shot up and hoisted himself onto a nearby chair. He took a deep breath and jumped as high as he could, slamming the spike into the wall. He was much higher than before, just a couple more lifts and he would be up there.

…

Mikey grunted as he stood up, his legs felt numb from the cold. He placed his palm on the wall and continued to walk through the tunnel. How was he going to get out of here. He wasn't that deep underground. There has to be a sewer lid somewhere nearby. He didn't know what part of the city he was in, but as long as he gets up to the city. He will be fine. Because he knew for a fact that if he stayed down here for too long.

He could die.

…

"Raph…How ya holding up" Don asked

"Been better" Raph stammered out as he held himself up to the wall

"Just keep going…Leo needs those medicines" Don said

"That isn't helping" Raph said

Raph looked up at the room, if he could jump, he would make it. He took a deep breath, Then in a quick motion, moved the shuko spike out of the wall and higher. His wounded arm screamed in pain and gave away. He tightly held onto the shuko spike and hung on the wall.

"Raph!" Don said

Raph's wounded arm hung limply at his side, he tried to move it, but it was too painful.

"Don…I can't move" Raph said

"Then just drop down…we'll find another way" Don said

"No…I'm to close" Raph said

"Raph…You're going to hurt yourself worse" Don said

"Leo needs those medicines" Raph said

Raph closed his eyes and tried to keep a clear mind as he hung on the wall by one hand with a shuko spike.

…

Mikey felt like he had been walking for hours, he felt his legs getting heavier and heavier, until it took most of his energy to just lift them. He stop and stumbled to the ground, feeling the water travel down his body. He thought he would just lay there and die. He was to numb to move, too tired to think, he just wanted to sleep, sleep forever. But he couldn't, he knew Leo needed those medicines, and Mikey was the only one that could save him.

Mikey felt his eyes getting heavier, he was on the verge of passing out, until a small glimmer of light hit his eye. He looked up and saw a small beam of light enter the sewer through a hole in the ceiling.

A way out.

Mikey smiled, then frowned, there was a way out, he needed to get up there. But he couldn't move and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. He let his head drop to the ground and muttered three word's before he passed out.

"I'm sorry Leo"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raph took short and sharp breaths, his arm screaming in pain. He opened his eyes and looked up to the entrance of his room, all he had to do was reach his bad arm up and grab the ledge, But he also had to pull himself up with his bad arm, that wouldn't feel too good. Don kept trying to tell Raph to come back down, but he was so close, he couldn't just give up now. He had to do it for Leo.

"Ok Donnie…How bad will my arm become if I pull myself up?" Raph asked

"Pull yourself up? Raph that will permanently damage it, I mean you got it like an hour ago, it's going to do some damage Raph" Don responded

"Fine by me" Raph said

In one quick motion he swung his bad arm up and grabbed ahold of the ledge, his arm stung but not too badly. He took short, sharp breaths, hearing Don cringe in the back. He closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and pushed up.

An explosion of pain erupted in his arm, sending waves of agony through his entire anatomy. He couldn't help but scream, usually he wouldn't scream, but this…he wondered if Leo would scream at something this severe, no matter how much pain that boy was in, he would never scream. And Raph's here screaming his guts out.

"Raph!" Don shouted

"I'm fine" Raph said quickly and in pain

He readied himself, then pushed up again, feeling his body move up closer to the edge. The pain was worse this time, he wouldn't be surprised if his arm would go numb any second, making him fall. But when he was close enough to the ledge, he quickly moved his good arm up and held onto the edge. There was a moment where his good arm was moving toward the edge, where his bad arm was the only support for his body. Making it go incredibly agonizing.

Once his arm grabbed the ledge, his bad arm was in so much pain that it jerked and swung limply at his side.

"Hang on Raph!" Don said

"Thanks for the advice" Raph said softly

There was another moment of silence.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere Donnie" Raph said softly

Don grunted, he needed to help Raph somehow. He couldn't push him up, Raph was too far up to reach. He looked around the dark side of the lair, trying to spot anything he could use. He looked to the other side and saw his Bo staff. He didn't see anything else that was useful.

"Hold on Raph" Don said

"Where am I supposed to go" Raph joked

Even in the worse situation, Raph had a joke for everything. Don grabbed his crutch and lifted himself up. He positioned the crutch to a comfortable position and began to limp to his Bo staff. He grabbed it and made his way toward Raph.

"I'm coming Raph" Don said

"Yay" Raph said unsatisfied

Don stopped and leaned his shell against the wall, he leaned his crutch on the wall next to him and tightly gripped his Bo staff, and he rose the Bo staff up and rested it right under Raph's shell.

"Whoa...Someone is getting a little hansy down there" Raph said

"Shut up…I'm going to use my Bo staff and push you up into the room" Don said

"At least take me to dinner first" Raph said with a chuckle

"Wow…alright lets be serious here" Don said

"Alright whenever you're ready" Raph said

Don breathed in and pushed up on his Bo staff.

Raph grunted, "This isn't the most comfortable way to be risen you know that right"

"Help me here" Don said

Raph took a deep breath and pushed up on his arm while Don pushed up on the Bo staff. Raph grunted due to the discomfort, but he was slowly making his way toward the room. He slid his arm over the edge and managed to swing his leg up into the room.

"Got it…I'm in" Raph said as he rolled into the dark room, arm sending waves of pain through his body.

He rested there for a second, wanting the pain in his arm to die down before he did anything else.

"Raph? Raph you ok?" Don shouted

Raph didn't feel the energy to respond, he took a deep breath and tensed his muscles.

"Raph!" Don shouted

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine" Raph shouted back

He better get those medicines for Leo before he did anything else. He staggered to his feet and looked at the dark room, not being able to see anything.

"Sh*t" Raph said to himself

"What?" Don asked

"It's dark" Raph responded

Raph squinted his eyes to find even a hint of light. But it wasn't working for him. He sighed and tried to base the location off of memory. He walked deeper into the room and was soon one with the dark. He tried to pinpoint where everything was.

"Ok…Beds there…and the table is next to the bed, and that means that the book case should be right there, and the desk is next to the book case so the desk is there" Raph pointed at the desk

He carefully began to walk toward where he thought the desk was. He then felt something brush his feet and he jumped.

"Sh*t" He said

He kicked Mikey's remote control car over and continued toward the desk. Raph yelped in pain when he knee hit the edge of the desk.

"God damn piece of sh*t eating son of a bit*h" Raph shouted

"Raph what the hell was that all about" Don asked

"Nothing: Raph responded

He placed both of his hands on the desk and felt around, he gripped the drawer and pulled it out, hearing the medicine bounce around in the bottle.

"Gottcha" Raph said

He grabbed all the contents of the drawer and closed the drawer, he turned around and walked toward the lit doorway. Once he made it, he sat on the ledge.

"Here" Raph said

He threw the bottles of medicine down to Don. Don grabbed them and read over the labels.

"Good…This is good" Don said as he limped his way back to Leo, he knelt down next to him and began working on him.

"Now all we need to worry about is Mikey" Raph said, sitting on the ledge

"Yeah…Now we wait" Don said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mikey opened his eyes weakly, feeling a wave of pain course through him. He groaned as he tried moving one of his legs. He lifted his head, examining the tunnel ahead, seeing the light that came from the sewer lid. He stared at it for a second before responding, wondering where it would lead, he could be on the other side of the city for crying out loud. But lying here isn't going to help.

'I have to get up' Mikey thought, 'Leo needs me'

He raised his hand, placed it flat on the ground and lifted himself up to his knees. He clenched his teeth, letting out short and sharp breathes. He slowly crawled toward the light until he was underneath it. He placed his hand on the ladder and lifted himself to his feet. He stood straight up, supporting himself with the ladder.

After a second of getting use to the feeling of standing up, he let go of the ladder. Stood motionless for a minute or two before looking up. Staring at the sky as it slowly turned to dawn. He wondered what time it was, he didn't know how long the bombs lasted, due to the fact that he was unconscious for most of it. But it lasted for about a good hour, then when he woke up and before he went into the sewer was about thirty minutes, He had to be no more then an hour topside, then he didn't know how long he walked the sewer, felt like ages but it could have been a couple hours, then passing out.

He shook the thought, not having time to think. He looked down at his pouch and examined the contents, seeing if he had everything. Then he placed his hands on the ladder, looking up. Then he heard cars moving and German soldiers talking.

"Great" He said

He thought about continuing down the sewer, but he knew that was to risky. And plus he was a ninja, he could get pass these guys…maybe.

"Here goes nothing" Mikey said as he began to climb

…

Don kept dozing in and out of sleep, he shook awake, looking at Leo, who still laid still. HE then looked up at Raph who leaned on the wall with his feet dangling off the edge, hasn't moved since he passed down the medicines. Don wondered if he actually passed out.

"Raph" Don said softly

No response.

"Raph" Don said louder

Raph grunted, opening his eyes.

"You ok?" Don asked

"Just dandy" He responded

"Just making sure you didn't pass out on me" Don said

Raph chuckled, "That sounds good right about now" Raph joked

Don studied Raph's face, he was alive and talking, that's the good thing. But he looks tired, but Don isn't a fan of being alone.

"How you're arm?" Don worriedly asked

Raph stayed quiet for a second before answering, "Fine….kinda numb…is that bad?"

"I don't know…I need to see it" Don answered

Don looked at Leo, thinking he saw his arm move, but it was just him seeing things. He looked back up at Raph, still leaning on the wall but his eyes were open.

Raph sighed, "How long has it been since Mikey left?" He asked

"Don't really know…all I know is it's been hours" Don said

"He probably just…ugh I don't know" Raph said

Then they both heard a grunt which made them both jump and look at Leo.

Leo moved his head and looked at Don, "Don"

…..

Mikey poked his head out of the sewer hole, examining the area, a wave of relief wash over him. He knew where he was, wasn't too far from home. He then looked down at the streets, they were as many German soldiers as he expected, but they were there. He quietly climbed out and backed into the alley, trying to stay in the shadows.

"Stop right there" He heard someone yell in German

He froze, terror filled him. He slowly turned around and was face to face with a German soldier, pointing a gun right at him.

"What the hell are you" He yelled in German

Mikey didn't understand any of the language, this is when he wished he was Don, knowing the language like he knew the periodic table. He just raised his shaking hand in the air, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you an American?" The German solider asked in German

Mikey couldn't stop his leg from twitching, he looked nervously from left to right, spotting a broken pipe resting on a dumpster. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"What is that? What are you doing" The soldier said in German

Mikey showed him the pills, shaking the bottle.

"Yes they are pills, what about it?" He said in German

Mikey pointed to the German soldier's helmet. The solider pointed to his helmet and Mikey nodded. The German solider soldier thought about it, then took off his helmet and gave it to Mikey. Mikey opened the bottle of pills and spilled it into the helmet. Then he began shaking the pills all around.

"What is it you are showing to me?" The soldier asked in German

Mikey was completely spit balling this plan. He threw the pills at the German soldier, as he rebounded from the pills, Mikey walked to him and swung the helmet at him, hitting him in the side of the face. When the German solider landed on his knees, Mikey reached over and grabbed the pipe, did a spin trick that Don taught him and smacked the solider in the head, making him fall to the ground.

Mikey held the pipe tightly in his hand, "Holy crap that worked" Mikey said

He turned around and saw three more soldiers entering the alley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Leo" Don shouted and quickly limped to him

"About time you decided to join us" Raph said with sarcasm and a smile

"Raph?" Leo said

"Leo are you ok?" Don asked

"Don…What happened?" Leo asked quietly

"A lot of stuff…how are you feeling?" Don asked quickly

Leo sat up and held his head, "Head hurts a little" Leo responded

"OK good…That's normal" Don reassured

Leo looked around the lair, only seeing a little bit of it, while half of it was drowned out in darkness. His head felt like his brain had recently been split in half. He looked at Don, who gave him a smile, then up at Raph, who carefully jumped down from the room above and landed on his feet. He noticed the entire second floor, crumbled into the ground.

"What?" Leo said in disbelief

"Try standing up" Don said, grabbing his hand and helping him up. Then he noticed his foot.

"Don? You're foot!" Leo said

"Yeah…While everything happened, a piece of ceiling fell on it" Don said

"Everything?" Leo said quietly

Then it came back to him, the sudden explosives from above, the fire in the lair, Mikey missing, then the second floor crumbling from right under him.

"Oh my god" Leo said

"You remember?" Don asked

"Everything"

Raph walked up and wrapped his arm around him, "its ok bro…at least we know you're alright"

Leo returned the embrace and searched the lair, "Where's Mikey?" He asked

Don and Raph looked at each other nervously.

"Guys…what happened to Mikey?" Leo asked seriously

"Well…You were in really bad shape…and we needed medicine for you" Don said, "So…we sent him above ground"

"You sent him up there?" Leo said sharply

"We had to?" Don said, "Then when he left, Raph told me he had medicine in his room"

"Raph! Why did you send Mikey if you had the medicine in your room" Leo asked loudly

"Leo, I lost a lot of blood" Raph showed him the wound on his arm, "And you didn't tie it tight enough so I lost even more blood, I couldn't even remember my name, I was miserable" Raph said

Leo sighed, looking around the lair, "How long has he been up there?" Leo asked

"…Awhile" Raph said

"And while he was up there, a second wave of tanks came through" Don said quietly

Leo giggled, "So you're telling me…our little brother is up there, probably dead, and we're still sitting down here"

"Well" Don started

"You know we have to go up there" Leo said, "Now"

…..

"Sh*t" Mikey said

He quickly ran to the unconscious soldier, picked up his gun and ran down the alley. Hearing the sound of screaming, he started to panic. He looked behind him and saw a military car enter the alley.

"What the hell man" Mikey said as he continued to run down the alley with a car chasing him. Legs making it difficult to run.

But he pushed his legs harder and harder to gain speed, trying to outrun a speeding car. He tried looking around the alley for anything he could use to help him. He heard gun shots starting to be fired. He yelped and held the gun behind him and started to fire randomly.

Then he spotted a ladder from a fire escape, and a dumpster across from it. Then a plan shot through his head, it would be difficult and timing would mean everything, but it's the only option.

He waited, slowing his pace a bit.

Once he heard the car was close enough, he jumped up onto the dumpster, then launched himself toward the ladder, grabbed the ladder, then when the car passed, he let go and managed to land on the car. He stayed still for a second to process what he did. Then a German soldier stuck his head out from the ceiling and looked at him, screamed something in German and held up a gun. Mikey yelped and grabbed the gun, forced it out of his grip and hit the soldier in the face. The solider fell into the hole and Mikey looked inside the hole, seeing two more German soldiers in the front seats. The saw Mikey and began to shout in German. Mikey panicked and flailed his arms around the soldiers, the solider tried to hit Mikey but Mikey countered and held their arms down. The soldier driving the car launched a fist at him and managed to hit Mikey in the jaw. Mikey rammed his elbow into the soldiers jaw making the drivers hands move across the wheel and turned the car, hitting the alley wall and ricochet to the other wall.

"Oh sh*t" Mikey yelled as the car hit the wall and flipped over, ricocheting off the walls.

…..

"Leo…Why would you want to go up there?" Raph asked

"To find our brother Raph" Leo said

"What about my arm, and his foot" Raph asked

"We'll take the battle shell" Leo suggested, "I'll drive and you two be on the lookout for Mikey"

"But what if we go out there and he comes back?" Don asked

Leo sighed, "It's a risk we're gonna have to take" Leo said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo walked to the door until he heard Don's cry behind him.

"Leo wait!"

Leo turned around, "What?" He said sharply

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out there" Don said

"Don! Do you not want to go save our brother?" Leo said loudly

"We don't know if he really needs us" Don said

"Raph how long has he been out" Leo asked

Raph didn't want to get caught up in this fight but had no choice, "Uhm, about four hours I think"

"Four hours Don, If he were fine don't you think he would be back now" Leo shouted

"He might of gotten lost or had to take an alternate route" Don said

"Do you not care about Mikey" Leo shouted

Don felt his skin turn cold, "Of course I care about Mikey"

"Then why in the hell don't you want to go save him" Leo softly

Don let his head drop, looking at the floor, "Cause…I-I'm scared" He said softly

Leo's emotions changed, he saw his little brother looking at the floor, eyes filled with fear, voice trembling, shivering, like a kid…A scared, hopeless kid. Leo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am too" Leo said softly

Leo wrapped his arms around Don and Don wrapped his arms around him, holding each other tightly.

"I am too" Leo softly repeated

…..

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, feeling numb at first, then feeling the pain slowly come into place. He groaned and carefully sifted to his side, examining the car wreckage. He cringed when he was the two dead German solider on the ground, sprawled out in a pool of blood. He looked away and tried to get on his feet, amazingly he was left unharmed with only a few cuts and bruises, adding to the cuts on his legs and arms.

He bit his lip and pushed himself to his feet, he stood in a daze for a second before standing straight up, walking to the wreckage and pulling a machine gun out of a dead soldier's hand. He examined it, cocked it and rested it on his shoulder. He exhaled deeply and walked pass the wreckage, as he made it pass the burning metal and dead bodies, he saw the alley continue further down until it ended at the streets. He walked through the alley until he stepped out into the streets.

"Where am I" He said to himself as he studied the shops, wondering if's he's ever been to this part of the city. He looked to his side and saw a ladder, if he had been to this part of the city, he probably would recognize it from the roof. He shrugged his shoulders, walked to the ladder and began to climb it, ignoring the pain in his legs as he lifted them up each rung at a time. Once he reached the top, he looked over the edge and overlooked the city, still seeing no familiarity.

"Damn" He said softly, and then heard a strange noise, He looked down the road and saw an group of German soldiers walking down the street, he crouched down and watched the soldiers walk past.

"Hey did you hear" One said in English

This caught Mikey by surprise, he didn't expect them to speak English.

"No...What?"

"After today, we're moving out of New York and down south"

"Good, I'm getting restless, we need to move to a place with more activity"

"I don't feel right doing this"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what have the American's really done to us, they don't deserve all this"

"It's not our choice, its that fu*king bastards fault"

Mikey's curiosity sparked, he tried to listen to more of what he was saying, but they were too far away and he couldn't hear them. "Damn it" He said, watching the soldiers walk slowly out into the distance. He sighed and began to jump roof top to rooftop, hoping to get to a more familiar part of the city.

He scanned the road and watched for anything familiar…anything.

Then he saw it.

A familiar shop, he looked down and saw a sewer drain on the ground. It wasn't the one he was looking for, but it was one that he knew lead to the lair.

"I'm coming Leo" Mikey said

….

"Were coming Mike" Leo said as he, Don and Raph walked out of the lair and into the murky darkness of the sewer.

Don felt his heart literally beating out of his chest as they began to walk through the sewer, he wanted desperately to find his little brother, but he didn't think he was ready for it, he wasn't ready to see it up there, he wasn't ready to see the world like this, that there could possibly be no New York after this, possibly even no America. He knew it was going to be a disturbing sight, he didn't want to see it, he felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

Raph felt a lump in his throat, he had no idea how Mikey could have done it. He knew he was still alive, but just being up there for more than an hour was unbelievable for Raph. He wondered what the other attacks were like, the attacks in the other parts of America.

Leo couldn't stop shaking, he didn't know why but he was nervous to get top side. But all he wanted to do was find Mikey, the only image running threw his mind was the image of Mikey face down on the floor when he found him upstairs. He shivered, then noticed the ladder in front of them, he stared at it, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"You guys ready?

…

Mikey pulled the sewer lid from its place and jumped down into the sewer, recognizing the tunnel, he wasn't far from the lair, his heart raced in excitement, he raced down the tunnel and maneuvered passed the pieces of rock, it wasn't far now, just the next right.

….

Leo placed his hands on the ladder and began climbing the ladder, followed by Raph and Don. When they reached the surface, they stared in horror.

….

Mikey placed his hand on the lair door, cried out in relief and opened the lair. Once it opened, he ran inside, "Guys, I'm ok…I'm-"

He stared in horror at the empty lair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Don?...Raph?" Mikey called out

He looked all around the dark lair, calling their names and hoping they were there. After a few minutes of searching, he gave up. Sinking to the ground and sighing.

"Where are you?" He asked

They had to have gone topside, but when? They could have been looking for him for hours, Mikey thought about it, 'If I go up there and look for them, they might come back down and we'll never find each other. But if I stay down here, who knows when they'll be back'. Mikey sighed, these turn of events aren't getting any better.

He turned toward the door and waited, hoping that his brothers would soon return.

….

Leo heard someone fall to his knees, breathing uncontrollably. He looked down and saw Raph was on the ground. He could he was having trouble taking in the sight, seems to be having trouble breathing as well. He wouldn't be surprised if Raph's having panic attacks, the sight of the city was pure horrifying. People lying dead on the streets, Buildings on the verge of collapsing, Leo even saw limbs lying around.

"Jesus Christ" Leo heard Don say

"I can't do this" Raph stammered

Don knelt down next to Raph and tried to help him up. 'Weird, the one with the toughest outside, has the weakest inside' he thought

Leo sighed, "Its ok Raph, Go back to the lair, me and Don will stay up here and look for him" Leo said

"Yeah, and if Mikey manages to get back to the lair, then you will be there to get him" Don said

Raph nodded, then began to crawl back in the tunnel, "I'm sorry" Raph said softly

"Don't be sorry…You aren't ready to face this situation…We understand" Leo said with a smile

"I'm not sure if I can ever handle this situation" Don said, "But I'll manage"

This didn't make Raph feel any better. He jumped down on the sewer floor and looked up at his brother.

"Ok now if we don't find Mikey in the next two hours, we'll come back down" Leo said

Raph nodded, "Good luck" Leo said

"You too" Raph added

Don knelt down and closed the sewer lid, then pushed down on his crutch to stand up. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Leo asked

"No" Don said, "But let's do this"

….

Mikey reached into his bag full of medicine and pulled out a flashlight, the only source of light in the lair was a single candle and that wasn't much. Mikey flicked the flashlight on and illuminated the side of the lair the flashlight was pointing at. He saw the bathroom door was busted open, but the inside was untouched, he carefully maneuvered past the broken pieces of ceiling that rested on the floor and made his way to the bathroom. He walked inside and flashed the light on the sink, he turned the faucet on and watched the water fall, and he smiled, placed his hand underneath the water and felt it wash over his hand.

He lifted his hand and rubbed the water on his face, washing off all the dirt and grease.

…..

Raph watched as Don closed the sewer lid, and then was embraced by darkness. He began to slowly walk toward the lair, then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, fell over on his hands and knees and vomited. He groaned, not being able to get the sight of what was up there out of his head. He wiped the vomit off of his mouth and stood up, taking a deep breath and starting to walk to the lair.

The images of those dead bodies and limbs lying still lingered in his head, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his feet touch the cold ground with each step he took.

Then he stopped, turned around and faced the lair door, placed his hand on the lever and pulled down and the lair door slid open. He walked in and sighed deeply, then the wound of running water hit his ears, he squinted his eyes to try and see in the dark.

"Hello?" He said

The water stopped, then he was faced with a bright light, he shielded his eyes from the light.

"Raph!" He heard

Then the bright light moved away from Raph, Raph looked up and saw an outline of a turtle standing in the darkness.

"Mikey?" Raph said

The outline ran up to Raph and wrapped his arms around him. Raph looked and saw the orange mask staring him right in the face.

"Oh my god" Raph said

Mikey moved away and looked at him.

But all Raph could think about was Leo and Don, "No" he said softly, running pass Mikey and opening the lair door.

"Raph?" Mikey said

Raph ran out of the lair and down the dark tunnel, jumped on the ladder and quickly climbed up, ramming his shoulder into this lid and sticking his head out.

"Leo!" Raph said, but looked around and saw that Leo and Don were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't know what to think about this ending**_

_**Meh**_

_**Another end of a story!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**You're pal!**_

_**Jet  
><strong>_

_**I don't own nothin!**_

* * *

><p>Conclusion<p>

"Raph what's going on?" Mikey asked

Raph covered his face with his hands and sighed, "Leo and Don went up there to look for ya" He responded

Mikey felt his skin turn cold, "They went up there?"

"Yeah…I was going to, but I couldn't bear it" Raph said

"I know what you mean…It should be fine…we'll give them an hour" Mikey said

"But what if they don't come back?" Raph asked

"Well then-" Mikey stared, but then static from the radio interrupted him

They both looked down at the radio and looked at it, they heard tiny chattering escaping it. Mikey walked over to it and picked it up, fixing the static problem, then the voice came clearly through the radio.

"-nothing…It must come down to this, if you are still alive, and if you can hear me, get to lower ground…The military is going to do a final sweep of the following cities, Miami, Los Angeles, and New York, due to the extensive damage and infiltration, these bombs should clear out any unwanted threat and stop this war before it even starts, so I repeat, if you are in the cities listed and still alive, get to lower ground, the bombs will be dropped soon"

"What! They can't do that!" Raph shouted

"It just might work to get the threat out of the US" Mikey said

"But what about Leo and Don!" Raph asked

"I've just received new information" The newscasters voice blasted through the radio, "The airplanes have taken flight and are loaded with the bombs, the first city they will clear out is New York"

"No…No we got to get up there!" Raph said

"Maybe we can get up there before they start dropping the bombs!" Mikey said

"How much time do you think we have?" Raph asked

"…Ten minutes maybe?" Mikey said

Raph felt his skin turn cold, "Let's go then"

Mikey followed Raph as they ran through the door and toward the ladder, Raph jumped on it and quickly climbed to the surface. He pushed the sewer lid out and looked above the surface, "LEO! DON!" He screamed, not caring about the sight anymore.

He jumped up and looked around, "LEO! DONNIE!"

Raph screamed for his brothers as Mikey climbed up and searched the area, Mikey looked around, and then heard the sound of jets. He looked up and saw four of them pass by their heads.

"Raph…We don't have time let's go" Mikey said

He felt the city shake as they began to drop bombs on the other side of the city.

"Raph…We need to get out of here" Mikey said loudly

"We have to find them Mikey!" Raph shouted at him

"But Raph!"

The city shook more as he spoke, the explosions were getting closer.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed

Raph turned around and looked at him, and then Mikey saw an explosion go off behind him in the distance. The shock wave traveled to Raph and pushed him out of Mikey's vision. "NOO!" Mikey screamed as he looked up and saw a jet fly over him, bomb leaving the base.

Mikey's legs jerked to life and began to run full speed toward the sewer entrance, as the entrance came closer and closer, Mikey closed his eyes, feeling something push him, he flew through the air for a second. Then felt nothing.

…..

Mikey opened his eyes, feeling strangely relaxed, he jerked his head up and studied his surroundings. He was in New York, lying in the middle of the street, but the thing Mikey didn't understand.

Everything was back to normal.

The building stood tall and proud, no damage. The streets were completely empty, everything looks completely new, like nothing happened, but there was a strange lighting.

Mikey looked around, seeing he was alone.

"Hello!" He said loudly, hearing only his echo bounce off the walls

"Hello my son" He heard

He froze, knowing that voice, he turned around and saw Splinter standing in front of him.

"Sensei?" Mikey said

Splinter extended his arms and gave Mikey a hug, "Michelangelo…It's so good to see you again…I have missed you so much" He said

Mikey felt his head begin to hurt, "Father…I have missed you too but…You died" Mikey said

"Yes...And?" Splinter said with a confused look

"I don't understand" Mikey said

"My son…when I found out what happened…I was so worried about you four…I wish you hadn't come here…I didn't want any of you here" Splinter said

Mikey felt something brush against his foot, he looked down and saw Klunk look up at him and meow.

"Oh my god Klunk!" Mikey almost shouted, bending over and picking him up, "But…None of this makes sense"

"It will my son" Splinter said

"Oh no…" Mikey heard, he looked behind Splinter and saw Casey and April walk up to them

"Casey? April? What are you doing here?" Mikey asked

"Well…When the first bomb hit…I was stuck in traffic and…everyone rushed out of their cars and the soldiers opened fire on us…everyone died" April said

"Yeah and I was hiding out with some of the children in my complex, cause…their parents didn't make it…so we were hiding underground and they found us…killed us all" Casey said

"Wait" Mikey felt his brain jerk to life, then his heart dropped, "You…died?"

"Yeah…We all did" Casey said, pointing behind Mikey

Mikey turned around and saw a whole crowd of people standing there, Mikey recognized the guy he tried to save when he first went top side, He also recognized the American solider that almost killed him, these people…were dead. Mikey turned around and faced his father.

"I…I died?" Mikey said softly

Splinter closed his eyes and nodded his head, Mikey felt a wave of heat wash over him, losing control of his tear ducts and sobbed hard. April took Klunk out of Mikey's hands and Splinter wrapped his arms around Mikey, "It is alright my son…You are better here…You can walk around without worry or judgment…no more fear...and best of all…you are not alone" Splinter said

"Yeah…You have us" A familiar voice said

Mikey opened his eyes and saw Leo, Don, and Raph standing behind April and Casey.

"Oh my god" Mikey said softly, more tears leaving his eyes.

"Don't be sad bro" Leo said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "its better here…For all of us"

Mikey cringed in sadness, "But…But we died!" Mikey said

"It wasn't like it hurt" Raph added, "I'm telling you Mikey…You like it here more than you did at our old house"

"I'll let you four speak" Splinter said walking away with April and Casey

Raph and Don walked up to Mikey and Leo nudged Mikey in the shoulder, "You doing ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah it's just…It's a lot to take in" Mikey said

"Yeah…When me and Leo found out…I didn't know what to feel…Like I was sad that I actually died but happy that I was here with Leo and Splinter…I was also worried about you and Raph, But you two came about ten minutes after me and Leo did" Don said

"How…How did you two die?" Mikey asked

"Well…Don got it first…It sounds weird saying that…But the bomb went off like inched from us, it lifted me off my feet and I hit the building pretty hard…I didn't die thought...I saw Don well away from me and he wasn't moving…That was probably the worst thing I've ever seen…but I soon died from blood loss and I ended up here" Leo said

"Jesus" Raph said

"What about you two?" Don asked

"We went back up to look for you and that's when the bombs got us…When the three of us went up there to look for Mikey…He was already back in the lair…if we stayed in the lair for another ten minutes, then we would still be down there" Raph said

It was silent for a second, then Mikey spoke, "I don't care where we are…as long as we're together, I'm happy" Mikey said with a smile

The three smiled and Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, "Come on guys…Lets go"

Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey walked down the empty street, fading off into the white.

_**The End**_


End file.
